Rushed Conclusions
by AlexJ23
Summary: Sasuke is gone again and all Sakura can do is try to relax and have faith in him... though fears start to eat her alive as images of him and other women start to appear in her head. SasuxSaku - Rated M for short lemon.


When it first happened she couldn't believe her ears… not only had Sasuke willingly came back to the village agreeing to do all in his power to defeat Madara, but has also asked her out; a simple dinner at first, and then out for a walk in the park. Soon they were together and in only six months he had managed to bed her – her_ first_ time – … unlike his usual self when around other people, he showed her gentleness when they were together; it was like uncovering a whole new side of him all together, a soft, delicate part of Uchiha Sasuke that nobody else knew.

She was absolutely happy to see him smile at her, to see him wink with a devilish grin when they were dining with others; fully knowing the purpose of those mischievous smiles of his, knowing that her body craved for his attention. She loved the reactions his stare made her have, the shivers that ran up and down her spine when his hand would gently caress her thighs; the erotic muffled sounds he would make when she would dig her nails in his shoulder-blades, and the sweet moans of pleasure he would release when he was completely filling her up.

It was like nothing on the face of the Earth, and both of them were fully aware of that…

It was early in the morning and again Sasuke was not home, his disappearances had gotten so often that she grew used to them by now; although she hated the idea, she kept telling herself that maybe he was on some official business that her shishou would send him on. That was mainly a reason for which she had never asked him or even her tempered 'step-mother' if she had or had not given him any sort of short term missions that would take him away from his official rosy lover.

She dismissed her fears with a shake of her head, even blaming herself for judging him like that; how could she ever think that her tender on the inside lover would possibly spend his time in the company of another, she considered herself dreadful for even thinking about it.

As the morning air started to wake her completely, she decided to look at the watch in the hope that maybe it was time for her to go to the hospital; she couldn't sleep anymore, she knew, and that's why she was about to get up and dressed before her fears would come back to haunt her… she would have to talk to him about it, even though she was embarrassed for considering he might actually fear her dumb ideas.

Looking at the watch she frowned before gently putting it back to its rightful place, on the desk near the bed – it was 04:45 am –. She gave a sigh of frustration realizing that it was actually Sunday, and so her day was off; she wouldn't work at the hospital today, which only made her even more frustrated… she needed to do something to distract herself or else she might go mad. In the end she decided to dress herself and go to the only place she knew would be welcomed with open arms.

As she lifted herself from the bed she was now accustomed to – _his_ bed – she taught heavily about why was he suddenly so distant all of a sudden, after almost 2 and half years of her love and dedication; had he actually gotten bored of her… fear started pooling inside her mind as grim realization hit her. She wasn't the only woman in the village, and she certainly wasn't the most beautiful one, considering her personal view of herself; she taught herself to be quite mediocre when it came to looks and sex appeal, so there was no way that was the reason Sasuke was so interested in her. He did say however that he intended to get her pregnant, whether it was a joke or not; she honestly didn't know, but she didn't plan on having kids just yet… she was barely 20.

The hot water started gathering in the tub after she turned on the tap before leaving for the kitchen, she wanted to take a morning snack while her bath was being automatically prepared; this might actually distract her from whatever indecent thoughts she had at the moment. As she got herself a cookie she went for the dining room, taking from the desk a book that she had laid there a couple of hours prior; it was one of her personal favorites, the story was about a girl that had fallen in love with the wrong person and who just know started to realize that he was actually not interested in her, but in her best friend.

Sakura quickly opened the book to the last page read as she started munching on her chocolate chip cookie, she specially baked it for Sasuke so he would enjoy something sweet upon his return; but it seemed as though he wasn't planning on coming home anytime soon so she just helped herself with another one before she finally seated on the living-room couch, silently reading her precious novel.

Page by page the story got more interesting as the main character kept finding out things about the boy she once loved, realization striking as she had found her best friends' underwear inside his drawer; being helped by her guitar-playing artist friend, she managed to get closer to finding out the grim truth… he had been cheating on her the whole time. And that is exactly where her dumb, foxy friend had decided to end his very first novel; Sakura had to admit that for a newbie in writing, the novel was pure genius and she completely loved it… she couldn't wait for Naruto to think of what happened next, of course she would be the first one to get a peek at the continuation of the story.

As she set the book back onto the table she went for the bath and deciding that it was full enough for her to be completely relaxed, she undressed and got inside the tub; adjusting with the hot feel of the liquid that was currently embracing her body like her missing lover was supposed to, she took a bottle of her favorite cherry balm shampoo and poured a cap of it inside the tub. After a bit of gentle water splashing, the balm started making bubbles inside the tub, having Sakura completely amused at popping a few of them before relaxing inside the tub; letting her eyelids fall down, completely closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she entered a state of deep meditation and peace of mind.

She had such a relaxed expression on her face that one might think she was sleeping, but it would be a deadly mistake to underestimate the strongest kunoichi of Konoha just like that; one would know better than to take her moment of serenity as a display of lack of vigilance, even though she looked as though she was asleep, she was actually sharp with her senses at any noise around her.

She had a visitor, he had been watching her ever since she let her head fall down on the edge of the tub; she knew exactly who it was and soon her relaxed feelings went flying away, she never taught this to happen, especially since she felt most secure when he was around, but now… it was as if she was starting to discover things that she didn't want to admit were true, but as much as she wanted to deny them; they were still there, and kept haunting her mind like stubborn demons through an old haunted house.

As she heard almost silent steps come through the bathroom door, she felt him settle down near the bath-tub; looking at her with his beautiful onyx pearls, studying her flawless features inch by inch before closing his eyes to take in her cherry scent. She opened her eyes to look at him, he looked so very tired; he was bruised and covered in blood spots from wounds he had received from what she now knew for certain was a mission, she opened her eyes fully and moved her head to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

She suddenly felt guilty for her suspicions on him earlier and so she wanted to make up for it, but right now she would have to wait; the poor man looked like he was on the brink of death, and the only thing she could do was try to heal his wounds.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" she told him in a sweet whisper as he leaned in her wet, green, chakra glowing palm.

"You weren't there…" he plainly answered now opening his tired eyes to look over her beautiful figure. "I taught you left…" he brought his own hand to grab hers gently, brushing his lips over the velvety pale skin.

"_Baka_… how could I leave my home," she answered on a more relaxed voice, taking her hand away from his only to cup his face with both of hers; placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "I would die if I left here." She finally said kissing him once more, relishing in the feel of his soft, cool lips. Bringing herself back inside the tub, she started washing her body with swift, elegant moves of her arms; his eyes never leaving the small frame of her body as he deeply taught of something bothering him for quite a while, it was time she heard what he had to say, otherwise he might have gone mad. "You should go back to bed, I'll be there shortly –" was what he heard.

"I have something to tell you." He said completely ignoring her request for him to rest, knowing that he had gotten her attention; he waited for her to completely turn to face him so that he could carry on with whatever was on his heart, and soon enough she stopped washing herself and turned toward him once more. "There have been things said, that you are not happy with me anymore –" Sasuke made a pause to look at her puzzled expression before continuing, he himself thinking how to put the words in the correct order. "Is it true Sakura? That you're not happy with me anymore?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes, pride never could allow him to show her the desperate face he so hardly wanted her to see; taking in a silent breath as he waited for her answer, he looked at her shocked expression with deepening concern, he almost felt as if what he had told her was actually true… not knowing that this was exactly what she had wanted to ask him.

"N, No…" she finally said on a shaky voice, trying her best to look him in the eyes; "I'm perfectly happy with you." She said now less-nervous about the subject he had just opened; he watched her turn from enigmatic to stressed then to peaceful once more, she was becoming harder for him to read, but what was actually obvious was that this subject had bothered her dearly.

"But?" he said, startling her from her peaceful look, his face growing more and more worried by the minute; "I know there is something bothering you, tell me." He tried to keep his face stoic and expression-less but failed miserably; so he decided to just let her see the worry inside him, as his eyes kept staring inside her, to the very foundation of her soul… shaking her whole being.

"It's a bit embarrassing… but I actually taught that you were the unhappy one." She said, her cheeks turning a pinkish color as the girl sank herself inside the bathtub all the way to her nose; "I actually taught that maybe you were interested in someone else…" she finally said turning her head toward her lover, an undecipherable expression haunting his features. All though she could distinguish one emotion, _astonishment_, how could she ever think he would cheat on her; her eyes grew wider as his hands were suddenly around her waist, pulling her halfway out of the water until her chest was pressed to his, faces only inches apart from one-another.

"How could you think I –" he paused, looking straight through those shiny emerald orbs he was so fond of; "I would never do something like that." He said with a bit of an angry flare in his eyes, reading her like an open book, tiredness long since gone.

"You were just missing so often… without telling me anything, I mean; I know you're not supposed to tell me everything you're doing, but sometimes I would really appreciate if you would." The pink haired girl said in a tone that almost resembled a whisper, as her calm composure slowly came back to her; allowing her to think straight once more, to be able to fight down her bottled up fears.

"I see…" he said as a smirk curved it's way up his lips, leaving the girl linked to his chest with a confused expression; "So you were jealous?" he asked, brushing his lips over hers in a tentative manner. She gave no reply other than the establishment of the connection between their lips, arms gently circling around his neck as she pulled him closer to her; his smirk grew wider at the sudden bold impulse of his rosy lover, as did his arousal.

"Yes, very jealous." She said breaking the kiss in the favor of a mouthful of air, she didn't have too much time to breath before his lips claimed hers again; this time in a more possessive manner than she did with him, he wanted to wipe away all the terrible thoughts haunting him, and she would help him do that… _as always_. His tongue started exploring the cave of her mouth, dominating hers in this tangled battle of muscle as she slowly gave in to him; making him relax himself and with that, his kiss becoming softer, more passionate… _more pleasuring_.

In a flash of a second, she suddenly pulled herself away from him, going to the other side of the tub and looking at the man with a confused face; "I was taking a bath Sasuke-kun, you're free to join once you undress." She said with a teasing smile followed by a wink.

She watched him strip in front of her, admiring the toned muscles of his abdomen; shivering at the taught that very soon they will be glued to her – back or front – depending on what Sasuke taught would be more entertaining. Hearing her give breathy moans while he took her from the back, or having her scream his name – as he always liked it – having his way with her from the front. His thoughts caught a more erotic tint as he gently sunk inside the bathtub facing her front, posing as an innocent lover while taking the sponge and soap; and handing them to her, she understandingly took them and began to wash him softly.

Soon enough he was completely clean and soaking wet, and as sure as both of them realized the attractiveness of the other; Sasuke seemed to have other plans in pleasuring his pink-haired lover, while she just popped bubbles inside the tub, silently expecting the things he was about to do to her.

Frankly, it didn't matter where they were; as long as they were together sex was never a problem, especially since he always had his way with her… except maybe for the times she would punish him for some mistake he would unconsciously make to upset her.

As she relaxed a bit, allowing herself to close her eyes and dreamily meditate inside the warm water; she was suddenly brought up to reality when he took her legs and wrapped them around his torso, allowing her to sit in his lap, pressing her on his hard member. The action had her completely red at the face, which only had him smirking; "You'd say that you got used to this after we did it so many times." He said as he caressed her bare back with the back of his palm. She understood the purpose of his words and she immediately relaxed her muscles and softly pressed her body to his, kissing his neck; then moving to the side of his jaw, then wrapping her hands around his neck once more, before her lips made contact with his again. He was full in response this time, allowing himself to indulge in the sweet honey taste of her mouth cavern; grabbing her with both his hands as they roamed across her body, the right one making a small detour, going between them, until it touched her clit. He slowly started massaging it earning sweet moans from the smaller woman in his lap, making her shiver slightly under his skillful touch; even after all this time they were together, she was still so sweetly innocent that it made him feel even more fond of her… if something like that could even be possible.

He was pretty amazed and angered by the fact that she could think he would possibly be able to cheat on her, he knew for a fact that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; even though his arrogant Uchiha nature had never allowed him to show her that, he still hoped she would see that she was the most important thing in his life, and always would be… as he hoped to tell her soon.

He moved his hand a bit lower, teasing her heated entrance with his index finger until he had her moaning his name in a plea to continue his ministrations; he obeyed her and allowed his finger to go deep inside her, pumping in and out while his tongue worked on her mouth as well as his hand did with her core. He wanted to play her a bit longer before he would completely take her for himself, but with all the friction she caused due to the fact that he was such a well-built automatic sex-machine; he himself was getting more and more aroused and so, he was closer to losing his mind in the deep feeling of want he felt for her. If he kept it on like this, it wouldn't be long before he would completely lose it and take her from any side; thrusting like mad inside of her, as her moaning became louder and more filled with pleasure he slipped another finger, pumping faster.

Sakura was starting to feel like getting closer to the edge as a knot seemed to form inside her lower abdomen, she slowly started to rock her hips against Sasuke's hand as she used her own two arms to pull him closer to her; uniting their bodies while trying to control the sounds that wanted to escape her mouth, failing miserably whilst all the while giving Sasuke the pleasure of hearing her moan louder and louder… his arousal was growing by the minute and she felt it against her thighs, this teasing game needed to end faster; she thought as a small form of coherent thinking formed inside her head, that was also unfortunately driven by her primal instinct of need, _- the need of him inside of her -_.

Deciding that this was enough, she willed herself to pull away from Sasuke's skillful, pleasurable hand and panted for a little while trying to even her breath; Sasuke didn't or couldn't possibly comprehend what he had done wrong for the second time that _morning_ so he just thanked with asking, again… "What did I do now?"

"You tease to much." She said as she took control of the situation, climbing on top of him and taking the full length of his member inside of her in one quick slide; hissing at the feeling of his huge erection '_It's bigger than I remember'_ she thought to herself as she once again went up and down, re-accommodating with his stunning size. A smirk lightened his face as he grabbed both cheeks of her bottom, thrusting hard inside of her; wantonly licking and biting at her neck, causing her to have a mental collapse, all attempt of coherent thoughts gone.

They started rocking hard against each-other, both of them wanting to feel the release their bodies craved so much for; letting instinct guide them down along the path, both relished in the feel of the others' pleasure. Another few hard thrusts and everything was all over, as Sasuke let his head fall down on Sakura's shoulder while she gently put her own on the firm muscles of his chest.

Everything was now over…

"Missions." Sasuke finally said after he felt that she was fully relaxed.

"What?" Sakura turned her head up to face the man that now held such a gracious air around him, happiness seeping out of his every pore; the difference could be felt, there was a sensation of serenity around both of them… mostly around him.

"That's what kept me away from you… Tsunade gave me assassination missions since I joined the ANBU training." He said looking in her eyes with his own honest onyx orbs.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier…" She whispered on a soft tone letting her head fall back onto his chest again, while fragile hands drew lazy circles on the firm muscles; he could feel her disappointment, and it wasn't the first time. Oh how could this woman have so much patience with a stupid man like him, when he would screw up; she would never yell at him like she would do to the others, she was always calm and caring with her lover… even though he pretty much wasn't.

"Forgive me…" he whispered on a saddened tone, kissing her on the top of her head; his hands circling around her, taking her fully inside his embrace –_ like the water from the tub did _–

"You know I do." She said with a gracious smile sent his way, as she brought her face up and closer to his; placing a soft kiss on his lips… "I could never stay mad at you, _ever_." Sakura hugged him in a loving manner while he did something that nobody else was allowed to see, it was the proof of trust he would only give to her; and that's really all she needed to know that he cared for her, that he _loved_ her too.

As cold, soft tears started falling down from his cheeks; and onto her shoulder, she could hear a faint whisper come through his nearly parted lips. – _Thank you Sakura… – _

A/N: Sorry for the short 'intercourse'… but I'm still not pretty used to writing lemons, and I don't think I'll write too many XD. Now I have a whole new admiration for the ones that write pornography, it's really hard .

Anyways, the story… I don't know what came into me :3

Just enjoy and review :D


End file.
